See Who I Am
by vixen1991
Summary: TFA Aurora hates her life; her father is cruel, her mother is gone and her sister is never there, but that all changes when she meets a certain seeker and soon she leaves her old life for a new one. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody and welcome to my first more then one chapter story.

It's set in the TFA universe and it's focused on a beautiful girl called Aurora "Tigeress" who has always suffered a harsh life under her father but that all changes when she meets a certain magenta seeker and soon she leaves her old life for a new one.

Now I hope you will all enjoy this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sign escaped her pale rose lips as the sun shone though her window and her beautiful blue/green eyes fluttered opened before she got up.

And not a moment too late for her father started banging on the door "Aurora! Are you up cos if you're not, I'm gonna-" he began but Aurora cut in "Yes _Father_ I'm up." she told him though the door.

From the other side of the door her father growled "Don't you dare give me any shit you little brat, I'm going to work and won't be back until tommorow night." he said "Now get dressed and get going to school before I really lose it!" and with that said, he stormed off, the walls shaking and the tell-tale signs of something falling and breaking...again.

Aurora signed again and shook her head; life was so hard with her father, her mum had left six years ago and her older sister was never around.

And to top it off, her father had become so cruel and cold that sometimes Aurora got under the impression her father was the very essence of all evil.

Picking out a black top with a tiger on the front and black pants, she looked at her reflection and frowned; she had creamy white skin, shoulder-length silky black hair and a figure to die for.

But it was what was on her left arm that people found amazing about her. On her arm all the way to her wrist were black stripes like that of a tiger's and it wasn't something she had done, she was born with them and the docters had no idea why.

Aurora allowed a soft smile to come to her lips; her striped arm had earned her the nickname "Tigeress" and she didn't mind, it a was a good name and sometimes she wished she could make it her pererment name but she knew she couldn't, not while she lived the life she lived.

Hearing the school bus coming and her father yelling up at her to move it, Aurora grabbed her boots, bag and ran though the door to the bus, her father glaring at her as she did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aurora! Will you pay attaction?!"

A ruler was slammed down on her desk and Aurora jumped before she looked up and saw her teacher Mr Huges glaring down at her. He was a thin tall man in his mid forties with grayish brown hair, a beaky nose and large pale eyes like an owl. Someone in her class once said he came from a family of owls and had gotten quite a beating with the ruler from Mr Huges for it.

But now he was beating his ruler in his palm and Aurora wouldn't be surpriased if he wanted to beat her with it but she just looked him straight in the eye and said "Sir?"

There was a sharp intake of air from her classmates and Mr Huges glared at her coldly "I am trying to teach this class and you are distrecting them by staring out that window at those wreched jets!" he said pointing and sure enough just a couple of miles from the school, there were six Harrier Jets zooming around, trying new ariel tactics.

Aurora shrugged her shoulders, so what if she was intringed by them, she couldn't help it, Harrier Jets and golden tigers were the only things she truly loved, they were both sleek, deadly and beautiful and no-one could ever change that.

Mr Huges seemed detirmened too however "You will start paying attaction Aurora or I will write to your father about the way you ingnore me when I am teaching!" he roared and while everyone else flinced Aurora just signed and said "Yes sir."

Giving her a final glare, Mr Huges turned away and started writing on the board.

The rest of the lesson passed quickly and as soon as the bell rang everyone bolted out off the class, with Aurora bringing up the rear; her mind on those jets.

Aurora coundn't understand it; what was wrong with having an interest in jets? They're moments spoke pure beauty and yet people were igoerent of them. Why? Was it because they were only mechines and nothing more? Aurora shook her head, she knew it wasn't true and though she wasn't sure how but one day she would prove they were more then mindless mechines no matter how far she had to go to do it.

"Hey Tigeress! What'cha doing? Thinking about those stupid jets and those big cats?!" a voice screeched.

A scowl appered on Aurora's face as she turned and came face to face with her arch-rival Britney Leer. She had long blonde hair and narrowed ice-blue eyes and a perment sneer on her face and was dressed from head to toe in an awful pink-violet outfit.

Britney smirked and took a step forward "Well?" she demanded but Aurora just signed and said "That is no concern of yours and I'm stunned." at Britney's confused look, Aurora continued "It never occuered to me you could do anything as simple as think."

An ugly look appered on Britney's face and she scowled "Just wait Aurora, one day I'll get you." she snarled but Aurora just scoffed "Yes, fine whatever, tell someone who cares." she told the blonde before turning and walking away. leaving a stunned Britney behind.

The rest of the day passed way too quickly for Aurora's liking and when the final bell rang; insted of catching the bus home; she walked home, a frown on her face. God what she woundn't give to leave the life she had now for a new one. To be truly free from Britney, Mr Huges, the people who toment her and her farther forever.

But she knew that would never happen no matter how much she wanted it too.

A roar of engines snapped Aurora out of her thoughts and looking up at the sky, saw a single Harrier Jet fly over. Aurora looked at it closely, it was magenta with a dark silver and black and in her opinion, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

_If only I could fly away from my problems_ Aurora thought as she watched the jet fly into the sunset.

A sad sign passed though her lips before she continued on her way home...unaware that her life would soon change.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go, the first chapter done and I'll try to update ASAP.

Now please tell me what you thought of it.

Until then bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy chapter two everyone!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aurora looked up at the house which she had been forced to call home. It was old and dangly looking with bits of wood falling off, the paint was peeled and one of the windows was cracked.

Dropping her shoulders in misery, she trod up the stairs and into the house.

What was waiting for her didn't help her mood.

"Where the hell have you been, you little brat?! You were supposed to be on that bus that came pass here over an hour ago!" her farther shouted. He was a fat, going short man in his early fifties with a blad patch on his thick head and cold grey eyes that were burning holes into Aurora.

But far from being scared, Aurora shrugged her her shoulders and said "I felt like walking home so I did...you're back early by the way." she added as her farther seemed to swell up.

"The job I was meant to do today got cancelled." he said.

Aurora tilted her head "Why? What happened?" she asked and her farther explained "Some giant robot with wings smashed half of the facility and took off with all of our materials for our military field."

Aurora smirked "And let me guess, sinch that robot destroyed half of your workplace and stole of a million dollers worth of equipment, you along with everyone else got fired, didn't you?" she asked.

An angery gleam in her farther's eye was the only warning Aurora got before he strucked her hard across the face, sending her to the floor.

Placing a slender hand on her throbbing cheek, Aurora glared up at her farther as he glared back "You will learn to speak to me with respect you little bitch if you know what's good for you!" he snarled at her.

Getting back up to her feet, Aurora snorted "I only give respect to those who have earned it." she told him coldly before walking away from him as he glared daggers into her back.

Once making it to her room, Aurora closed and locked the door before she fell to the ground and started to sob.

Why...why was her life like this? Why did her farther hate her so much? She couldn't remember doing anything to him and yet he still treated her like trash.

Life wasn't...no. life isn't fair and she was founding that out the hard way.

Lifting her head up, Aurora looked though the window and into the sunset.

She made her choice in that moment, she wasn't living with her farther a moment longer.

Grabbing her clothes, money and phone, she stuffed them into her bag and headed out though the window, hoping she would never live her old life again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter I know but I'll make the next one longer I swear.

Now please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three people.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun setted and night fell, Aurora ran into a park and stopped to catch her breath.

Sitting on a swing, she looked up at the stars and sighed; _Did I really make the right choice? _she thought as a breeze swept though her hair.

But as she sat there, she failed to realize that she was being watched.

A snapping of a twig made Aurora turn around to see three ugly guys walk out of the bushes and were heading straight for her.

Getting quickly to her feet, Aurora glared at the trio who leered at her "Hey baby, whatcha doin' out here and all alone?" the leader asked, coming closer.

"That is no concern of yours." Aurora told him coldly, her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Aww come on baby, don't be like that." he told her, reaching out.

But just when his slimy fingers were about to touch her, Aurora snapped her leg up and the tip of her foot connected sharply with his jaw.

A smile eased itself on her face as she and the other two goons watched the idiot go flying into the dirt.

Looking at him a moment longer Aurora gave a snort before turning her gaze onto the other two and smirked as she saw them cring in fear "Riddle for you" Aurora told them "Who's next?" and instead of answering, the pair turned tail and bolted.

"Good answer" Aurora mumble to herself before turning and leaving the park.

After awhile Aurora found herself in the heart of Detroit and stopped to look around.

_There has to be somewhere I can stay _Aurora thought when the sounds of a firetruck reached her and turning around, saw it approaching her and then to her surprise, it stopped next to her.

"Are you lost?" a male voice asked and Aurora jumped when she realised that not only had it come from the firetruck but there was also no driver.

But before Aurora could reply, four more vicules pulled up, one was an ambulence, another was a large green swat car, another was a yellow mini-copper and the last one was a black and gold motercycle.

Aurora stared when she saw that none of them had any drivers either.

"Umm...who are you?" she asked and got her answer when all five of the vicules transformed and in their place were five giant robots, the first one was a red and blue with a kind face, the second one was red and white and looked like the oldest of the group, the third one was the largest of the group yet Aurora could sense a friendly air about him and the last one was tall and slender with a handsome gray face and what looked like a viser cover his optics.

"Whoa..." Aurora mumbled as she stared at them, she had heard the rumors about the alien robots but hadn't been sure to believe them or not.

But seeing on how they were standing in front of her, she ahd no choice but to believe them.

The red and blue one stepped forward and smiled "My name is Optimus Prime and this is my team." he said, turning sideways and gestured to the other bots.

"You can call me Rachet." the red and white one said as the small yellow raced forward "Hi, I'm Bumblebee!" he told her and the green giant behind him smiled "And I'm Bulkhead." he said.

Aurora smiled and turn her head to the last one and tilted her head at him "Prowl." he told her simply, his expression never changing.

"I'm Aurora, it's nice to meet you all." she told them.

Optimus nodded before he frowned as if something had occured to him and looked at her closely "Where are you out here at this time of night, Aurora? Shouldn't you be at your home or something?" he asked her and Aurora lowered her head.

"Acurly...I'm running away." she told them and they gaped at her "Why?" Bumblebee asked but Aurora bit her lip and looked away. "You can trust us Aurora." Optimus told her gently and Aurora glanced up at them and after a moment's thought, meet their gaze and told them about her past.

She told them about her mother had disappered six years ago, how her older sister was never around when she needed her and how her monster of a father abused her for six years straight until finally she had enough and left.

A stunned silence hanged in the air as the Bots looked at each other until Bumblebee growled "That-that arfhole! What gives him the right to treat his own daughter like that?!"

Aurora looked at them, pleading expression on her face "Please, please don't tell anyone." She told them but Bulkhead shook his head "But...that wouldn't be right I mean do you have any idea how bad we would feel, knowing you've been hurt and we just stood by and didn't do anything to help?" he asked.

Aurora looked away "Because you have no idea what he'd do to me if he found out I've told someone." she whispered. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go." she told them and turned to leave.

"Wait! What do you mean 'go?'" Bumblebee asked but Aurora shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, just somewhere." she told him when he said "I know! Why don't you come and live with us?" and Aurora turned to stare at him "R-really?" she asked.

Bumblebee nodded "Sure you can! Err..if that's ok with you Boss-Bot." he added turning to Optimus.

"Well seeing on how we could use an extra set of servos to help out and Mew being only able to help when she gets a chance, I guess...yes Aurora can come to live with us." Optimus said and Aurora's face lit up "Oh, th-thank you so so much." she said.

Optimus nodded "Anytime, now...Autobots, transform and roll out!" he said and in a matter of seconds, they were back in their vecuile modes and Bumblebee opened his door "Hop in Aurora!" he called and she complied.

As the Autobots drove to their base, Aurora looked out the window and smiled, feeling that for the first time in six years, things in her life were going to be different.

She had no idea how right she was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you are folks, chapter three and I'll get chapter four up soon.

Please review!


End file.
